After Happily Ever After
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: While Mako is on his deathbed, he and Korra reflect on their time together.


Avatars usually have a very long life span. Avatar Kyoshi lived up to be 230 years old and Avatar Aang was almost 170. Many people, inflicted with disease and famine, would love to live such a long life. Many prayed for such a blessing.

Looking at her loved one dying, Korra felt that it was a curse.

It has been sixty-five years since she first met Mako, and what a long, happy time it was. Now she feared that their time together will soon end.

Korra sat down on a chair by her husband's bed. He looked so weak. She grasped his wrinkled, weathered hand. His hands have done a lot of things, both good and bad, in his lifetime, but Korra liked to think he never regretted any of it.

_He retired his black gloves after they had their first child._

_When Mako carefully took his little girl out of his wife's arms, Korra saw angry red scars on his hands instead of the soft black gloves._

"_You're not wearing your gloves," Korra noted._

_Mako, looking away from his sleeping baby to his wife, answered, "I don't need them anymore. Besides, I can't properly hold her with them on. They might hurt her."_

_Korra looked into his eyes and smiled. She then yawned and almost fell asleep._

_The last thing she felt was Mako's lips pressing on her forehead._

"Korra…"

Korra opened her eyes, not realizing she fell asleep. She can feel her husband trying to sit up on the bed, but she quickly stopped him.

"I'm here, Mako," she whispered, "Go back to sleep."

Mako sighed in defeat and, with Korra's help, laid back down.

"I don't want to go to sleep, Korra. I'm afraid I won't wake up and see you again," he muttered, exhausted.

Korra felt her eyes water, but she held the tears back. She laid her hand on his cheek, never breaking eye contact.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

That gave Mako enough reassurance to close his eyes again.

Trying to wave off the thoughts of her love's impending death, Korra meditated.

_It was the night of Mako's sixtieth birthday. Everyone he ever loved, who was still alive, came over to his and Korra's house in Republic City. Bolin and Asami were there, their dark hair peppered with strands of grey. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were there, too, their round, childish faces angular from age. His daughter, Kida, was sitting by her husband and their two children. The younger of the two was asleep in his mother's arms, while the eldest played with the other children._

_Even though they're all together now, Mako couldn't help but remember those who weren't with them that night. As he blew out his seven candles (one for every ten years of his life plus one for good luck), Mako thought of Tenzin, Lin, Pema, Tonraq, and Senna, the latter of whom died of old age the year before. He even thought of his parents, who died years ago protecting him._

_His birthday wish was to be remembered for what he did by everyone he loved, just like what those before him had him do._

_Korra noticed her husband dazing out of it. Realizing what he was thinking, and how his eyes got glassy at those thoughts, she made her way to Mako and wrapped her weakening arms around his neck. They were getting old, but he'll always have her to count on._

Korra couldn't meditate anymore. Mako woke up to the sound of his wife crying. Her white hair was all over the place, and her wrinkled hands were covering her face.

Mako slowly brought his wrinkled hand to Korra's thigh. With tears in her eyes, Korra lowered her hands to clutch his.

"Korra," he wheezed, "what's wrong?"

The woman in question brought her hand to their joined hands to her tear-stained cheek.

"I don't want you to go."

Mako took a deep breath and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Korra, we all have to go to the spirit world at some point in our lives. Just because we all pass on some time doesn't mean we should stop living. We've had a good run. Sixty five years is a long time to be together, and I'm glad we didn't waste any second of it.

"My time to go is coming soon. Promise me you'll live on for me. You're the Avatar, and just because it's peace time doesn't mean your job is done. Finish your duty here, so we can be reunited there. Besides, you won't be alone. Even though she's grown up and has children of her own, Kida still needs you. I'll be seeing Bolin and Asami soon. I'll even be reunited with my parents. I'm happy."

Korra broke into a watery smile.

"I know. I love you Mako."

Closing his eyes, Mako replied, "I love you too."

She felt the life seep from her husband as his hand loosened its grip on her cheek. Korra felt the tears come down again, but she smiled and kissed his hand.

"Thank you, Mako, for giving me my happily ever after."


End file.
